Along with the high integration of a semiconductor device represented by a large scale integrated circuit (hereinafter referred to as an LSI), a dynamic random access memory (DRAM), a flash memory or the like, miniaturization of a circuit pattern or a structure formed in a manufacturing process is underway. In a substrate processing apparatus which performs one of many processes for manufacturing a semiconductor device, FDC (Fault Detection & Classification) is performed using accumulated monitoring data. The soundness of the apparatus is checked and the abnormality of the apparatus is notified by an alarm, thereby preventing poor production.
Even if individual monitoring values of apparatuses fall within a reference value, there may be a problem in that the processing result of each substrate becomes non-uniform due to an individual difference of apparatuses.